Kisah Terakhir
by Akise Mizuno
Summary: salah paham kadang membuat semua hanya berujung pada penyesalan. Setidaknya saat terakhir nanti aku ingin melihat kau tersenyum untukku. Yaoi NaruGaa. M for Safe. No Lemon. Mind to Rnr?


"Naruto, kubilang tunggu!"

Pemuda berambut merah itu berusaha keras menarik lengan baju seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang malah balik menatapnya tajam. Sekejab Gaara tertegun melihat tajamnya manik safire milik Naruto. Namun dirinya berusaha keras berbicara jika tak mau semua berakhir begitu saja. Dengan kesalahpahaman bodoh ini.

"Kumohon, dengarkan penjelasanku dulu, Naruto."

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Gaara. Semua sudah selesai tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi. Aku sudah melihatnya sendiri."

Srak.

Tangan milik Gaara terlepas begitu saja saat Naruto menghentakkannya keras. Tak bisa. Tak bisa lagi meraih semua kebahagiaan itu. Nanar matanya menatap punggung Naruto yang bergerak menjauh.

"Kenapa kau tak mau mendengarkan apa yang ingin kukatakan, Naruto? Aku tak pernah mengkhianatimu apa lagi cinta kita, Naruto."

.

.

Kisah Terakhir

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: NaruGaa

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Rated: T-semi M

Waning: AU, crack pair(?), typo, alur cepat,

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

Berniat meneruskan? silahkan…

.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Gaara?" tanya Shika. Pemuda Nara ini menatap Gaara bingung, tak biasanya Gaara bersikap aneh begini. Sedari tadi tak ada pekerjaan restoran yang dikerjakannya dengan benar. Tak biasanya Gaara yang selalu cekatan terlihat ceroboh. Apa lagi dilihatnya wajah Gaara yang terlihat sedikit pucat.

"Maaf, Shika-_san_ … apa hari ini aku boleh mengajukan cuti?" pinta Gaara sedikit pusing dirasanya, namun dicobanya untuk bertahan, tak mengizinkan siapa pun juga mengetahuinya. Tentang keadaan tubuhnya yang tak sedang keadaan baik.

"Kau ada masalah?" tanya Shika khawatir dengan salah satu karyawan yang juga adik dari sahabatnya. Tangannya meraba pelan kepala Gaara dan merasakan hawa panas sang Sabaku bungsu.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku sedikit tak enak badan." Gaara menurunkan tangan Shikamaru di dahinya. Tak ingin jika Shikamaru mengasihinya.

"Baiklah, pergilah ke dokter secepatnya. Aku akan meminta Kiba menggantikan tugasmu." Shikamaru beranjak menuju ke depan restoran dengan tangan dimasukkan ke celana. "Oh ya, Gaara … yang kau minta kemarin kuletakkan di meja," tambah Shikamaru sebelum pergi meninggalkan melalui pintu depan.

"Terima kasih banyak Shika-_san._"

Gaara segera undur diri dari restoran tempatnya kerja sambilan, sebuah restoran milik sahabat kakaknya. Seorang pemuda Nara yang berbaik hati menerimanya yang kebingungan di kota Tokyo ini. Gaara sendiri bukanlah anak dari kalangan bawah, hanya saja keadaan memintanya menjauh dari gemerlap kehidupan yang glamour penuh dengan kemewahan.

Gaara mempercepat langkahanya di keheningan malam yang begitu dingin. Dirapatkannya tubuh ringkih miliknya ke dalam jaket tipis yang mungkin tak bisa membendung angin malam yang semakin kencang bertiup. Tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku jaketnya, teraba sebuah benda keras yang tadi diberikan Shika padanya.

"_Uhuk … uhuk …"_

Keadaan cuaca yang tak menentu juga membuat daya tahan tubuhnya sendiri tak menentu. Siang yang terlalu panas, dan malam yang menusuk tulang. Tapi saat ini bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan diri sendiri, masih ada hal yang lebih penting yang lebih baik dilakukannya.

Gaara berhenti di sebuah apartemen sederhana yang menjadi tujuannya. Apartemen yang ditempatinya sejak sebulan yang lalu bersama seseorang. Memutuskan untuk mengambil tempat ini sebagai ganti apartemen lamanya.

"Gaara? Kenapa begitu lama … masuklah cuaca dingin begini tak baik untuk tubuh, kau tahu?"

Gaara tak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Menyampirkan jaketnya yang mulai lembab pada gantungan di samping pintu. Mendudukkan tubuhnya pada sofa yang terlihat kusam. Suasana ruangan yang begitu temaram membuat semua tidaklah lebih baik.

"_Otou-chan_." Seorang gadis berambut merah berlari memeluk tubuh Gaara. Gadis berambut merah yang sama dengannya. Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil saat tangan mungil milik gadis kecil itu terjulur meminta Gaara menggendongnya.

"Karin, tidurlah … _tou-chan_ pasti lelah." Suara lembut wanita itu memerintah gadis kecil berambut merah itu untuk beranjak ke kamarnya. Namun bantahan kecil yang didapatnya saat gadis itu malah memeletkan lidahnya kearahnya.

"Tak mau."

"Karin tidurlah, atau Karin mau nanti sakitnya datang lagi? Tidakkan?" ancamnya lagi yang pastinya ampuh untuk gadis keras kepala itu. Terbukti dari gerakan pelan tubuh gadis kecil itu.

Gadis kecil berusia empat tahun itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebelum turun dari pangkuan Gaara. Mengecup pelan pipi Gaara lalu berlari kencang menuju kamarnya dengan langkah pendek.

Wanita berambut merah muda itu menghilang sebentar ke dapur lalu kembali dengan segelas cairan berwarna putih dan menyodorkannya pada Gaara.

"Susu hangat. Setidaknya bisa membuatmu lebih baik, Gaara."

"Terima kasih." Gaara menerima segelas susu yang mengepulkan asap panas dari tangan wanita berambut panjang itu. Tak ada niat untuk memulai percakapan saat ini.

"Kau harus ke dokter, Gaara."

"Tidak perlu. Ada hal yang lebih penting dari kesehatanku, Sakura."

"Tapi, Gaara?"

"Sudahlah … kita sudah membicarakan hal ini berulang kali jadi—"

"—Apa kau tak lihat wajahmu itu semakin pucat, Gaara. Kumohon kali ini dengarkan permintaanku." Wanita berwajah cantik itu menahan tangis membujuk pria muda yang keras kepala. Berharap ia mau melakukan permintaannya. Namun hanya sebuah penolakan halus yang diterimanya.

"Tenang saja, ini bukanlah hal yang serius. Sakura."

Terisak ibu muda berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu pada akhirnya. Seandainya saja dirinya tak pernah muncul dalam kehidupan Gaara. Mungkin pemuda bermarga Sabaku itu bisa tetap hidup hingga akhirnya nanti bukan menyerah secepat ini. Sakura tahu kalau Gaara tengah berbohong, mana mungkin bukan hal serius tapi bisa membuat tubuhnya melemah begitu, namun Gaara selalu bersikeras tak ingin ke dokter dan memilih terus-terusan bekerja.

Sakura memeluk erat pemuda yang sudah dianggapnya adik sendiri itu. "Maaf, Gaara. Sudah merepotkanmu sejauh ini, maaf."

Dan tentu saja Sakura tahu alasan lainnnya mengapa Gaara menyerah. Karena dia, dia yang membuat Gaara berhenti berharap. Bahkan menghentikan aliran waktu miliknya. Pria yang sudah meninggalkan Gaara.

"Sudahlah, aku mengerti. Jangan menangis lagi, nanti Karin terbangun."

"Maaf … maaf."

Gaara mengusap pelan kepala bersurai merah muda itu. Meminta dalam diam agar wanita dalam pelukannya menghentikan permintaan maaf. Setidaknya Gaara masih punya alasan untuk bertahan. Menjaga keduanya yang sudah dianggap sebagai keluarganya sendiri.

"Lebih baik kau tidur, Saku. Kasihan Karin jika harus tidur sendirian."

Mengusap bekas air matanya sebentar. Sakura mengangguk. "Kau juga, Gaara. Jangan tidur terlalu malam.

Terlalu malam, eh? Gaara bahkan tak pernah bisa tidur akhir-akhir ini. Apa benar perkataan orang kalau saat akan mendekati akhir, bahkan tubuh tak butuh tidur lagi. Berjaga sepanjang malam sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Hingga membuat lingkar hitam dimatanya kian menebal seiring waktu.

Gaara menarik selimut hijau tua yang berada di sandaran sofa. Menyamankan tubuhnya dengan benda empuk yang sedikit terasa keras. Apartemen ini hanya memiliki satu kamar tidur yang kini ditempati Sakura dan putrinya. Dan tak ada kamar lain. Walau ada futon, tapi Gaara memilih tidur di sofa dari pada harus merasakan dinginnya angin yang menyelinap melalui celah bawah pintu. Setidaknya sofa tak akan membuatnya beku walau badannya akan sedikit kaku saat harus bangun di pagi hari.

"Kau ada dimana sekarang, Naruto?"

Sudah lebih dari dua bulan Gaara kehilangan kontak dari Naruto. Bahkan semua email dan pesan yang dikirimkannya ke nomor Naruto tak ada satu pun yang dibalas oleh pemuda pirang itu. Pertengkaran terakhir mereka saat itu, menjadi akhir pertemuan mereka.

"_Uhuk … uhuk."_

Gaara menutup mulutnya menahan suara batuk yang menggema di keheningan malam. Tak ingin membuat seisi rumah terbangun karenanya. Mata jade milik Gaara menatap kosong pada cairan merah yang ikut keluar saat terbatuk tadi.

"Sudah hampir waktunya, eh?"

Gaara beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Mengguyur tangannya dengan air menghilangkan noda darah di tangan dan sudut bibirnya. Tak boleh. Tak boleh satu pun yang tahu semua ini. Tidak Sakura juga siapa pun juga. Bahkan kalau itu kau sekali pun, Naruto.

Wajah seseorang yang terlihat pucat tampak memantul di cermin kamar mandi. Wajah putih Gaara yang semakin pudar. Sepertinya melanin ditubuhnya mulai berkurang banyak. Cekungan di bawah matanya makin terlihat jelas. Menghitam disekeliling matanya. Bibir yang tak lagi berwarna merah muda. Bagai mayat hidup yang hanya menunggu kapan waktunya akan habis. Setidaknya saat terakhir nanti aku ingin melihat kau tersenyum untukku.

Gaara mengepalkan tangannya diatas dada, menahan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Sakit. Sakit. Dadanya seakan terasa bergejolak. Darah mulai lagi keluar dari mulutnya terbatuk-batuk hingga parunya terasa sesak ke dalam. Seakan terhimpit sesuatu yang begitu berat.

"Kumohon, bertahanlah sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi saja, berikan aku waktu _Kami-sama_."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin mau bekerja hari ini, Gaara?"

Sakura menatap tak yakin pada wajah pucat Gaara yang semakin kehilangan bias kemerahannya, bahkan wajah itu bisa dibandingkan dengan putihnya tembok kamar mereka."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura. Aku tak bisa libur lagi hari ini."

"Tapi keadaanmu ini—"

"Oh ya, ini." Mengacuhkan perkataan Sakura, Gaara mengeluarkan benda yang sudah menghuni saku jaketnya sejak kemarin. Sebuah amplop berwarna coklat tua.

"Ini?"

"Yah. Nanti kau bisa membawa Karin ke rumah sakit untuk ke rumah sakit."

"Dari mana kau dapatkan uang ini, Gaara?" Menimbang tebalnya isi di dalam amplop tersebut, Sakura yakin isinya mencapai sepuluh juta. Nominal yang besar yang dibutuhkannya untuk putri kesayangannya.

"Kau tak perlu tahu. Aku berangkat."

Sakura hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Adilkah semua ini. Menukar kebahagiaan Gaara dengan nyawa putrinya? Namun hanya Gaara satu-satunya kenalannya di dunia ini lagi.

"_Gomen_, Gaara. Aku pasti akan mengembalikan semua ini walau bukan dalam bentuk yang sama." Dan memastikan ia juga merasakan sakit yang kau rasakan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sabaku Gaara, pemuda yang kini berusia dua puluh tahun itu tertunduk lesu. Matanya menatap kosong pada keramaian di depan sana. Terduduk sendiri ditengah lalu lalang kepadatan kota yang begitu ramai. Tubuhnya yang kurus berbalut sehelai kaos berwarna putih yang ternoda tanah dan sebuah jaket merah. Rambut merahnya yang terlihat mencolok sedikit turun karena keringat akibat cuaca yang begitu terik. Selembar surat kabar tergeletak disampingnya, penuh dengan coretan lingkaran dan tanda silang. Tepatnya pada kolom pencarian kerja.

Gaara baru saja pulang dari bekerja di sebuah pembangunan gedung tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Berniat menunggu Sakura pulang. Masih ada waktu sebelum berangkat ke restoran Shikamaru.

"Masih kurang, ini masih belum cukup," ujarnya pelan. Frustasi. Mengerang pelan, menarik helaian merah miliknya.

Sebenarnya Gaara tak harus mencari pekerjaan lebih banyak lagi karena dirinya sudah memiliki pekerjaan sampingan sebanyak tiga tempat. Mini market dua puluh empat jam, pembangunan gedung, dan retoran keluarga. Dari pagi hingga sore menjelang Gaara bekerja di sebuah kuli, sore hingga malam hari sebagai waiter, dan tengah malam hingga pagi hari sebagai kasir. Namun itu semua masih belum untuk mencukupi target yang diinginkannya. Masih belum.

Setidaknya Gaara membutuhkan satu pekerjaan lagi mencukupi waktu dua puluh empat jam dalam seminggu miliknya, karena ada waktu kosong pada hari minggu. Hanya ini yang bisa dilakukannya membalas semua kebaikan seseorang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya.

"_Otou-chan_ …" Seorang gadis dengan rambut diikat dua tampak memeluknya dari belakang. Melihat tangan mungil melingkari pinggangnya, Gaara hanya tersenyum, lirih.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Karin?"

"Belanja dengan _kaa-chan_," jawabnya ringan.

"Lalu mana _kaa-san_, Karin?" tanya Gaara tak melihat ibu muda itu mengikuti Karin.

"Itu dibelakang _tou-chan_." Sang gadis kecil menunjuk ke arah belakang Gaara dan menemukan seorang wanita berambut merah muda tengah berlari kecil.

Gaara menggendong Karin dengan satu tangan, membuat gadis kecil itu terkikik senang. Dibelakangnya Sakura tampak menghampiri keduanya dengan tangan yang penuh dengan belanjaan. Sepertinya benar kata Karin mereka berdua habis belanja.

"Maaf, lama. Kau sudah lama menunggu Gaara?"

"Tidak, hanya lima menit yang lalu. Kau sudah membawa Karin ke rumah sakit Sakura?"

"Sudah."

Gaara tak lagi bertanya saat melihat raut lesu Sakura. Namun sekejab wajah itu kembali tersenyum seakan tak terjadi apa-apa namun Gaara tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang tak baik terjadi. Kalau Sakura tak mau cerita tak ada gunanya bertanya saat ini.

"Otou-chan, kita pulang?"

"Ayo."

Sakura menautkan jarinya pada tangan besar Gaara yang terasa kasar. Digenggamnya erat sedikit menyalurkan kekuatan bagi pemuda bertato ai ini. Berjalan bertiga menjauhi kawasan yang semakin padat penghuni. Seperti sebuah keluarga yang utuh, keluarga sebenarnya. Tanpa menyadari sepasang mata biru yang tak sengaja mengamati ketiganya atau mungkin hanya pemuda berambut merah itu dari kejauhan. Menatap dengan mata penuh kekecewaan.

"Inikah yang ingin kau jelaskan saat itu, Gaara. Kau memilih mereka."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, Naruto. Tak biasanya kau ada di tempat seperti ini."

Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu, mendongakkan kepalanya melihat siapa yang menyapanya. Namun efek minuman yang baru saja dikonsumsinya membuat penglihatannya sedikit kabur. Hanya tampak bayang keputihan.

"Kau mabuk, Naruto."

"Kau siapa?"

"Hello … kau melupakanku, Naruto? Aku Suigetsu teman lamamu, teman."

"Heh? Entahlah aku lupa." Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya mencoba bersandar pada pinggiran counter. Segelas minuman beralkohol masih berada ditangannya. Pikirannya tak menentu bahkan hanya untuk mencoba menerka siapa seseorang yang sedari tadi mengajaknya bicara. Tangannya kembali menegak habis segelas vodka.

"Mau kutemani?"

"Tak perlu. Aku hanya ingin sendiri, kau tahu, Sui … aku tak butuh siapa pun juga. Siapa peduli dengan kekasih … hik siapa yang peduli dengan pria brengsek yang seenaknya saja hidup dengan gadis lain bahkan punya anak?"

Pemuda berambut putih itu sadar betul bahwa kesadaran Naruto mulai menghilang. Hingga bisa meracau tak tentu arah begini.

"Ada masalah dengan kekasihmu, Naruto?"

"Siapa? Aku tak punya kekasih, _Baka_. Hahaha … dia pergi meninggalkanku dalam kubangan lumpur dosa seorang diri. Hik. Membangun rumah tangga yang bahagia, hik."

'Dosakah?'

Mungkin bagi beberapa orang apa yang mereka lakukan hanyalah sebuah ketidakbiasaan yang dipandang sebelah mata, hanya karena kau tertarik dengan jenis yang sama dengan milikmu.

Suigetsu menggoyang sedikit gelas minuman miliknya. Menatap kasihan pada Naruto. Sebenarnya Suigetsu tak mengenal Naruto, hanya saja melihat seorang pemuda yang tengah frustasi seorang diri di sini membuatnya penasaran. Apa lagi sejak beberapa hari yang lalu pemuda pirang ini selalu duduk sendiri hingga mabuk dan terpaksa tidur di tempat ini. Namun seakan tak peduli ia pasti akan datang lagi keesokkan harinya mengulang hal yang sama.

Sebagai penghuni tetap bar ini Suigetsu tahu pasti setiap langgannan yang kebanyakan menjadi teman 'mainnya' tentu saja ini adalah gay bar yang bisa kau tebak siapa saja pengunjungnya. Dan tentang nama Naruto, Suigetsu mengetahuinya dari bartender yang tak sengaja jadi teman curhat Naruto di kala mabuk. Suatu keberuntungan besar selama waktu itu tak ada yang berniat memangsa pemuda pirang ini.

"Lebih baik kau kuantar pulang, Naruto. Katakan dimana rumahmu," tanya Suigetsu karena merasa kasihan melihat keadaan kacau Naruto.

"Hik … aku tak mau pulang. Sui…"

Dengkuran halus terdengar sesaat Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya, membuat Suigetsu menatap tak percaya padanya.

"Lebih baik kau antar dia ke atas, Sui. Kau tahu bukan tentang pesta nanti malam," tawar Juugo, salah satu bartender yang juga sahabat Sui yang sedang berada dihadapan keduanya.

Sui hanya mengangguk pelan, tangannya lalu meraih pundak Naruto meletakkan lengan lainnya pada dirinya, berniat membopong Naruto ke atas. Ke sebuah kamar yang tersedia di bar ini. Tak mungkin meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri malam ini, karena bar tak akan tutup lebih awal seperti biasa akan ada pesta malam yang diadakan salah satu pebisnis besar.

"Hah … aku tak percaya melakukan perbuatan baik seperti ini padamu, Naruto. Hanya saja saat melihat wajahmu aku jadi merasa kasihan. Mungkinkah aku masih memiliki perasaan sebagai seorang manusia?"

Suigetsu hanya berbicara sendiri sembari melihat Naruto yang tertidur dengan wajah polos. Biasanya dia memilih menghabisi targetnya, namun semua tidaklah seperti yang diinginkannya seperti awalnya.

"Gaa … ra."

Itukah nama kekasihmu, Naruto? Bathin Suigetsu di dalam hati saat mendengar igauan lirih dari mulut Naruto. Kalau dilihat sepertinya Naruto bukanlah pegawai berjas yang sering datang kemari seperti dirinya. Bahkan wajahnya terlalu muda untuk itu, mungkinkah ia masih seorang mahasiswa. Dua puluh satu tahun tebakan Suigetsu pada usia Naruto.

"Ngh …" Naruto mencoba membuka matanya saat merasakan adanya sentuhan ringan dikepalanya. Ada seseorang yang sedang mengelus lembut surai pirang miliknya. Safire miliknya menyeruak keluar perlahan mencoba menafsirkan siapa di sana.

"Kau bangun, Naruto? Tidurlah masih terlalu malam untuk bangun."

"Kau siapa?"

"Suigetsu."

"Ah ya, Sui." Sedikit bingung Naruto awalnya, namun walau samar sedikitnya ia masih mengenalinya. "Kenapa aku ada di sini?" tanya Naruto memegang erat kepalanya yang masih teras pusing berat. Walau begitu Naruto masih mengingat nama seseorang yang baru saja mengajaknya berbicara barusan.

"Ku ambilkan minum, dibawah."

"Tak usah." Tahan Naruto saat Suigetsu ingin beranjak dari ranjang yang tengah mereka tempati. "Kau di sini saja."

"Baik, tidurlah. Aku mau mencari futon dulu."

"Tak perlu, kita tidur bersama saja, Sui. Atau kau takut aku akan memakanmu?"

Jangan bercanda, yang ada kau juga jadi santapan malamku, Naruto. Namun Suigetsu tak mengatakan apa-apa saat melihat Naruto menggeser tubuhnya menyediakan tempat untuk ditempatinya. Dan langsung menutup kelopan matanya dengan posisi terlentang.

Suigetsu membelai pelan pipi Naruto yang terasa lembut baginya. Berusaha sepelan mungkin agar tak membangunkan Naruto yang telah terlelap. Padahal jika semua berjalan lancar malam ini tentu tak akan menjadi dingin begini kan.

"Kau mau apa, Sui?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba membuat pemuda berambut putih itu sentak menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Naruto.

Melihat Naruto yang tak marah atau sekedarnya memberikan tatapan kesal membuat Sui berpendapat lain. Berpikir mungkin ini kesempatannya untuk mendapatkan apa yang sejak awal diincarnya membuat sebuah seringaian muncul dari bibirnya. "Kau tahu pasti apa itu, Naru."

"Boleh saja, asal kau bisa membuatku merasa lebih baik. Melupakan segalanya termasuk dia."

Tak menolak tawaran Naruto, Suigetsu tertawa pelan. Segitu frustasikah pemuda pirang ini hingga merelakan diri jatuh ke dalam kegelapan lainnya. Kadang kali cinta—nafsu— memang tak bisa ditebak dan tak mengenal apa pun. Semua akan dimulai dengan ciuman panjang hingga desahan keras sampai pagi menjelang.

.

.

.

.

.

Suigetsu, pemilik salah satu real estate ternama itu, menatap wajah polos yang masih tertidur pulas dengan pandangan tak percaya. Tubuhnya yang polos hanya tertutup selimut tipis, sama dengan keadaan lawan mainnya itu. Memainkan pelan rambut pirang Naruto, menyingkirkan dari dahinya membuatnya melihat sepenuhnya wajah tan milik Naruto.

"Seharusnya aku yang 'memakanmu' Naruto, kenapa malah aku yang jadi santapan malammu?"

Siapa sangka pemuda yang disangkanya polos itu bisa menyaingi bahkan membuatnya jatuh untuk pertama kali padahal biasanya ialah selalu memegang kendali. Tak percaya kalau pemuda yang dianggapnya bocah itu menaklukannya. Sepertinya dalam hal stamina, Suigetsu harus mengaku kalah saat ini.

Bar ini masih akan tutup hingga malam memjelang nanti, beristirahat untuk sedikit meringankan rasa sakitnya bukan hal yang buruk juga. Suigetsu merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Naruto. Namun pergerakan kecil dari ranjang membuatnya kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Dilihatnya Naruto yang mencoba duduk dan bersandar pada tepian ranjang.

"Kau sudah bangun, Naruto?"

"Kau siapa?"

"Kau melupakan apa yang sudah terjadi semalam?"

Semalam? Naruto mengerang pelan saat dirasanya nyeri menyerang kepalanya. Hang over. Begitulah keadaannya saat bangun setiap pagi akhir-akhir ini. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi semalam, pertanyaan Naruto terjawab cepat saat melihat keadaan keduanya yang polos hanya ditutupi selembar selimut.

"Jangan katakan kalau …"

"Yah seperti dugaanmu. Ini bukanlah hal yang terlalu penting. Bukanlah kau tahu ini biasa di dunia kita." Menyingkirkan keinginnan untuk kembali tidur Sui lebih memilih memakai pakainnya kembali, mengacuhkan pandangan malu Naruto yang melihatnya naked dihadapan pemuda pirang itu. "Lagi pula, aku tak mungkin hamil jadi tak ada masalah bukan."

'Bukan itu masalahnya,' teriak Naruto dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa ia begitu mudah tidur dengan pria lain. Padahal Naruto sudah berjaga-jaga untuk tidak mabuk sebelum penghuni bar berkurang. Ia hanya ingin sendiri bukan ditemani dengan siapa pun.

'_Maaf, Gaara.'_

Ck. Kenapa aku harus meminta maaf pada pemuda itu yang lebih dulu meninggalkanku. Dia penyebab semua ini, lagi pula hubungan kita sudah lama berakhir, bukan. Tapi mengapa aku merasa tetap bersalah begini, Gaara.

"Kau bisa pergi kalau kau mau, kamar ini sudah kubayar. Sampai jumpa Naruto. Dan terima kasih untuk semalam," ujar Sui sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu, meninggalkan Naruto setelah _one night stand _mereka.

"Cih." Naruto berdecak pelan sebelum akhirnya memungut pakaiannya menuju kamar mandi, dan segera pergi dari tempat laknat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Gaara sedang duduk di sebuah pohon. Udara yang benar-benar panas menyita tenaganya, apa lagi tanpa adanya pemasukan cairan ke dalam tubuhnya. Haus dirasakannya, namun tubuh Gaara terlalu lemas hanya untuk berjalan ke seberang jalan tempatnya bekerja hanya untuk membeli minuman.

"Ini."

Sebuah sensasi dingin mampir ke pipinya saat sebuah botol minuman terjulur dari tangan seseorang. Gaara menengadahkan kepalanya dan menemukan kepala pimpinannya sedang berdiri sembari meneggak minuman isotonik.

"Kenapa diam. Itu untukmu, Gaara. Minumlah."

Gaara mengangguk dan membawa isi cairan di dalam kaleng tersebut masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya. Namun seakan tak menerima, lambungnya langsung memuntahkan minuman itu kembali. Tidak hanya berupa cairan bening namun juga pekat darah di dalamnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Gaara?"

Pria berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun itu, menepuk pelun pundak Gaara. Berusaha sedikit mengurangi rasa sakit pada tubuh kurus milik Gaara yang masih saja terus terbatuk-batuk.

Mata berwarna perak keunguan it menatap Gaara miris. Pada awalnya ia tak mau menerima Gaara sebagai pekerja bangunan, hanya dengan tubuh kurus begitu. Kau tahu bukan sebagai kuli yang dibutuhkan tenaga yang kuat bukan tubuh ringkih yang mungkin saja akan tumbang hanya dengan mengangangkat sepuluh potong batu bata sekali angkut.

Namun pemuda berambut merah itu bersikeras dan memohon kalau ia mampu dan bisa. Melihat jade yang berkilat bersemangat begitu membuat Neji akhirnya menerima Gaara sejak seminggu yang lalu. Dan sejak saat itu matanya tak pernah bisa lepas dari sang Sabaku. Walau dari kabar yang didengarnya Gaara sudah menikah dan memiliki satu orang anak. Yang tentu saja membuat Neji sedikit kecewa.

"Sudah baikkan, Gaara? Mau kubawa ke rumah sakit?"

Gaara menggeleng pelan. Berpikir berapa nominal uang yang dikeluarkannya hanya untuk menebus obat dan membayar dokter, lebih baik di kumpulkannya untuk hal yang lebih penting.

"Kau yakin?" Neji menatap tak percaya kalau pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu bersikeras. Padahal mungkin saja penyakitnya parah kalau terus dibiarkan.

"Aku baik-baik sa—"

Gaara tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya saat tubuhnya terasa ringan denga rasa sakit yang menyerang kepalanya.

'_Tidak, jangan di sini. Kumohon.'_

Namun permintaan Gaara tak didengarkan Kami-sama saat tubuhnya tertungkup jatuh ke depan. Tak ada yang diingatnya lagi kecual teriakan keras dari sang kepala dan teriakan seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya tapi itu tidak mungkin kan?

.

.

.

Naruto baru saja keluar dari klub yang sempat ditempatinya semalam. Kakinya melangkash sempoyongan masih merasakan efek minuman semalam. Tak sengaja Naruto melihat pria berambut merah yang tengah beristirahat di bawah pohon rindang tak di samping sebuah pembangunan gedung.

Matanya tak bisa lepas dari pemuda itu. Walau rasanya sakit karena pengkhianatan Gaara tapi Naruto tak bisa berbohong kalau masih tak ada yang bisa menggantikan keberadaan Gaara di hatinya.

Melihat pakaian yang digunakan Gaara sempat terpikir dibenak Naruto jika Gaara bekerja di sana. Naruto juga tahu kalau Gaara bekerja di dua tempat lainnya yang tak sengaja dilihatnya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Namun untuk apa pemuda Sabaku itu bekerja di banyak tempat sekaligus begini. Untuk apa.

Naruto segera berlari kencang saat dilihatnya Gaara batuk darah. Mengepalkan tangannya erat saat melihat seorang pria di samping Gaara mencoba menenangkannya mantan kekasihnya. Namun Naruto terlambat. Karena Gaara sudah terlanjur tumbang ke tanah.

.

.

.

"Gaara!" Naruto berteriak kencang menangkap tubuh Gaara. Memeluknya erat dan mengguncangnya hebat.

"Bangun, Gaara. Bangun."

Neji mengerjap heran pada pria pirang yang tiba-tiba mengambil alih perannya menyelamatkan Gaara dari tanah. Tubuh Neji seakan terpaku saat melihat pemuda pirang bermata biru itu berteriak frustasi memanggil Gaara yang tak membuka matanya.

"Lebih baik Gaara di bawa ke rumah sakit, dari pada kau guncang seperti itu."

Merutuki kebodohannya, Naruto menggendong Gaara ala pengantin. Segera berlari pada rumah sakit terdekat. Tak memperdulikan teriakan pengendara mobil yang terpaksa memberhentikan mobilnya mendadakan karena Naruto yang tiba-tiba menyebrang jalan.

"Kumohon Gaara, bangunlah. Akan kudengarkan apa pun yang ingin kau jelaskan. Hanya saja bangunlah."

Naruto berdoa dalam keputusasaan. Seandainya saja ia tak menepis tangan Gaara saat itu. Mungkin Gaara tak akan jadi begini, tak akan terkapar dalam kubangan Gaara miliknya sendiri. Kebodohan dan penyesalan itu bila bergabung benar-benar menyiksa bathin.

Neji yang ditinggalkan sendiri tanpa kata oleh pria pirang yang membawa Gaara lari bahkan tak sempat mencegah tindakan bodoh pemuda itu yang berlari padahal Neji bisa menawarkan mobilnya.

"Yah, sudahlah. Yang penting Gaara sudah ada yang menjaga. Mungkin hanya perlu mengabarkan pada keluarganya."

Neji lalu beranjak menemui pekerjanya yang lain yang mungkin bisa membantunya memberitahu pada keluarga Gaara.

.

.

.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dengan tangan yang menopang dahinya. Menunggu di depan ruangan Gaara. Ruangan ICU. Merutuk tanpa henti. Apa saja yang sudah terjadi dalam kurun waktu mereka berpisah. Tubuh Gaara terlalu ringan dari biasanya. Apa mungkin ia sudah sakit saat Naruto meninggalkannya. Dan jika ia maka terkutuklah Uzumaki bungsu ini yang malah membuat keadaan Gaara semakin terpuruk.

Suara derap langkah di dalam koridor rumah sakit membuat Naruto mencari tahu suara siapa yang begitu tergesa-gesa. Mendengar nama Gaara terucap jantung Naruto berdetak kencang, mungkinkah wanita itu datang dan akan membawa Gaara pergi lagi dalam hidupnya.

Namun kenyataan berbeda dari bayangan Naruto, bukan sebuah sapaat atau pertanyaan namun sebuah tamparan keras melayang ke pipi tannya.

_Plak._

Naruto meringis karena lebam kemerahan berjejak telapak tangan melekat di pipinya. Kenapa wanita dengan air mata yang terus mengalir di pipinya itu menampar Naruto. Bukankah mereka tak pernah bertemu apa lagi saling mengenal.

"Puas sekarang kau menghancurkan, Gaara?"

Mata Naruto berkilat marah. Tidakkah wanita ini berterima kasih karena sudah membawakan suaminya ke rumah sakit.

"Siapa yang menghancurkannya? Tidakkah kau tahu kalau Gaara yang sudah menghancurkanku. Mengkhianati cinta kami?" Naruto mendecih perlahan. "Bahkan ia sudah memiliki anak dalam lima tahun hubungan kami?"

_Plak._

Sekali lagi sebuah tamparan pada pipi Naruto yang lain menjadi balasan kemarahan wanita itu.

"Karin bukan anak, Gaara. _Baka._ Tidakah kau bisa melihatnya."

"Pembohong, kau pikir aku buta saat melihat Gaara memeluk kalian erat malam itu. Dan rambut merah milik gadis kecil itu bukankah semua milik Gaara."

Sakura menarik napas pelan, menghadapi pria bodoh yang tak bisa bertanya dulu memang menyusahkan. Bahkan tak mendengar penjelasan Gaara saat 'adik'nya itu berusaha menjelaskan semuanya.

"Sasori."

Eh? Naruto menurukan kemarahannya saat mendengar nama lain terucap dari bibir wanita itu.

"Sasori, sepupu Gaara dan juga ayah dari putriku juga memiliki rambut merah seperti Gaara. Kami sudah menganggap Gaara adik sendiri. Tapi suamiku meninggalk tiga bulan yang lalu saat Karin masuk rumah sakit karena kelainan jantung yang diidapnya sejak lahir."

"Tapi, gadis itu memanggil Gaara dengan—"

"—_tou-chan_. Ia hanya kesepian karena kehilangan sosok ayah yang mirip dengan Gaara. Aku sudah melarangnya. Namun Gaara mengizinkannya. Dan kau tahu sejak kau memutuskan hubungan kalian, Gaara menghabiskan waktunya dengan bekerja. Menghancurkan tubuhnya sendiri yang sudah tak dibutuhkannya lagi."

Tubuh Naruto merosot dengan segera. Jadi inikah kesalahan terbesarnya pada Gaara. Tak menginzinkan pria merah itu menjelaskan segalanya. Salahkan bila seorang adik memeluk kakak dan keponakannya. Seharusnya Naruto bisa memakluminya dan berusaha mendengarkan, bukan menutup telinga dengan egoisnya.

Sakura tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa melihat Naruto yang mulai mengerang pelan. Menarik helaian pirangnya. Bukan maunya membeberkan semuanya, hanya saja kapan lagi waktu yang tepat selain sekarang. Setidaknya pria pirang ini harus tahu bagaimana keadaan Gaara saat ditinggalkannya.

"Maaf, adakah keluarga Sabaku-san?"

Seorang dokter berambut perak dengan mata berbeda tampak keluar. Memecah ketegangan diantara Sakura dan Naruto.

"Saya kakaknya, Dok. Bagaimana keadaan Gaara?"

"Maafkan kami, Nyonya. Semua sudah terlambat sel-sel kankernya sudah menyerang hampir kedua paru milik tuan Sabaku."

"Apa maksud, Dokter." Bukan Sakura yang bertanya namun Naruto yang langsung mencekeram baju sang dokter. Menyangkal semua hipotesis yang diajukan sang dokter barusan.

"Kanker paru-paru. Sepertinya ini sudah lama dirasakan oleh tuan Sabaku. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja." Tanpa merasakan kerasnya perlakuan keluarga pasiennya. Dokter dengan nama belakang Hatake itu hanya berujar tenang. Walau pahit, sebuah kenyataan tentang keadaan pasiennya harus tetap diberitahukannya dengan benar tanpa kebohongan.

"Kau bercanda …" lirih Naruto. Kanker paru-paru, tak adakah kegilaan lain lagi yang perlu diketahuinya. "KAU PASTI BERCANDA, DOKTER!"

Meledak, akhirnya Naruto tak bisa menahan semua ini. Padahal dipikirnya semua akan bisa diperbaikinya, namun ternyata hanya pahitnya kenyataan yang bisa ditelannya.

"Kau bercanda, _Kami-sama_. Tak adakah jalan lain. Tolong selamatkan Gaara. Tolong." Dokter muda itu hanya menggeleng pelan memberikan jawaban Naruto.

Habis sudah raga Naruto mendengarnya. Pria dengan mata safire itu menerobos masuk ke ruang Gaara, mengabaikan tangan-tangan yang mencegahnya memeluk Gaara. Memeluk pria berambut merah itu.

"Gaara bangunlah, maafkan aku. Maaf. Maaf. Gaara. Maaf."

Naruto tahu seribu kata maaf yang dilontarkannya tak akan pernah bisa menghapus kebodohan yang sudah dilakukannya. Padahal ia tahu, dirinyalah alasan Gaara meninggalkan keluarga Sabaku. Memilih hidup bersamanya walau dihapus dari nama Sabaku. Memilih berkubang dosa bersamanya.

"Maaf, Gaara. Maaf."

Haruno—Akasuna—Sakura menatap miris pada pemandangan didepannya. Walau tadi ia menyalahkan semua ini pada pemuda pirang yang tak tahu apa-apa namun semua ini bermula darinya. Datang ditengah hujan badai ke apartemen Gaara meminta pertolongan. Membiarkan putrinya melihat sosok ayah pada Gaara, tanpa tahu manik safire yang terluka karenanya.

"Nghh … Naru." Sebuah lirihan kecil memberikan sebuah nyawa baru bagi Naruto. Tak memperdulikan wajahnya yang berlinang air mata. Suara Gaara adalah energi kehidupannya saat ini.

"Gaara?"

Naruto menahan haru di hatinya saat melihat senyum tipis dari bibir pucat Gaara.

"Syukurlah … a—ku … masih … bisa meli—hatmu … Naru."

"Sudah hentikan Gaara, kau pasti sembuh. Pasti."

Gaara menggeleng pelan. Mencoba menggerakkan tangannya pada kepala pirang Naruto dengan susah payah. "Percuma. Semua … akan … berakhir. Melihatmu … di saat ter—akhirku … Uhuk"

"Gaara!" Naruto berteriak keras saat untuk kesekian kali cairan merah pekat itu ikut membasahi bajunya. Darah yang keluar dari tubuh Gaara. "Sejak kapan?"

Gaara hanya tersenyum miris. "Setahun, atau … mungkin dua tahun … yang lalu … mungkin."

Naruto menggigit bibirnya sampai berdarah. Tak peka dengan keadaan Gaara atau Gaara yang terlalu pintar menyembunyikan semuanya selama ini. Kekasih apanya jika hanya memahami keadaan Gaara saja Naruto tak bisa.

"Tersenyumlah, Naruto," pinta Gaara lirih. Suaranya bahkan terlalu ringan dan pelan. Membuat pria yang sedang memeluknya erat semakin menangis hebat.

Naruto mencoba. Mencoba mengabulkan sebuah permintaan terakhir milik kekasihnya. Mencoba menarik sudut bibirnya dengan susah payah. Berusaha tersenyum. Walau air mata tak berhenti mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Terima kasih … Na—ru—to."

Mata jade itu pun tertutup dalam damai. Sebuah senyum juga masih melekat di sana. Akhirnya doanya yang ingin melihat senyum Naruto di saat terakhir di kabulkan oleh Kami-sama. Patut bersyukur karena semuanya.

_Piiiipppp …_

Garis penanda hidup Gaara pun berhenti berdetak hanya segaris panjang yang menandakan sang empunya sudah menghilang dan menghadap Kami-sama.

"GAARAA!"

Tanah itu masih basah. Bahkan langit pun ikut menangis atas kepergian seseorang di dalam sana. Menyisakkan duka dan luka bagi orang yang ditinggalkan. Namun langit menurunkan hujan bukan hanya sekedar menyirami bumi, namun membasahi tubuh dan pikiran tiap orang membawa setiap jejak luka yang dilaluinya.

Seorang terkasih sudah tertidur dalam damai di pelukan sang bumi. Kembali pada sang pencipta untuk selamanya.

R.I.P

Sabaku Gaara

Lahir 19xx

Meninggal 20xx

Naruto tahu kalau semua sudah berakhir dan Gaara sudah tenang di sana. Namun air mata miliknya tak bisa berhenti mengalir seakan semua rasa bersalah yang ditunjukkan dengan air mata tidak berarti apa-apa dan masih belum cukup.

"Selamat tidur, Gaara. Nantikan aku di sana. Segera. Kita pasti akan bertemu."

.

Owari

.

**A/N:** Hai Minna, baru kali ini Mizu buat NaruGaa pisah. Huweee gomen ya Gaara.

Oh ya, info di atas kurang bisa dipercaya karena hanya untuk kebutuhan cerita, dalam kasus sebenarnya Kanker paru baru muncul parah setelah 3-5 tahun setelah gejala awal dan termasuk lambat dalam tanda dan gejala kecuali batuk berkepanjangan dan baru di ketahui saat sudah mendekati stadium akhir(Info:Google) tapi kalau ada data yang lebih akurat mungkin bisa share dengan Mizu.

Kritik, Saran, dan Konkrit silahkan tekan tombol biru di bawah. Tapi Mizu tak menerima Flame y, Minna.

_Arigatou_ Udah Mampir

Salam Manis

Sabaku 'Mizu' Akumu


End file.
